


A Perplexing Incident

by Miyagi Shinobu (Trinket)



Series: Junjou Terrorist (lover100) Table C [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Miyagi%20Shinobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi has a little phone conversation with Shinobu which results in an unbearable to get through day for Miyagi while Shinobu waits for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perplexing Incident

It started out as an average day for Miyagi You at Mitsuhashi University where he taught Japanese Literature.

He'd given his classes a variant of an exam, all of which he'd be taking home over the weekend to correct, at least the short essay questions, for the rest of the exam had been done using a bubble sheet to which he would use the scan-tron to correct that portion.

While there had been a number of questions on Matsu Basho, there were a considerable number of other questions not directly or even indirectly about that particular seventeenth century poet.

In between classes he ran the first couple of classes scan-tron sheets through the machine, it was quick and efficient and allowed him extra time to just sit back in his chair and light up a cigarette and took a long drag as he took a moment to relax.

Any minute now he was sure that his assistant would come in and complain about the cancer stick, he'd grown even more irritating since shacking up with that medical student of his.

Closing his eyes as he took another drag his cell began ringing, the ring tone, Addicted by Saving Abel letting him know just who was on the other end of the line.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_

_When you're rollin' round with me in between the sheets_

_Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me_

Before the entire ring tone repeated itself Miyagi had flipped it open, "Hello Shinobu-chin. Aren't you supposed to be in class over at Teito?"

He could almost hear Shinobu's adorable little scowl as the young man asked, "Alzheimer's' already Miyagi?" To which he himself frowned.

"What are you talking about Shinobu-chin?" He leaned over his desk to crush out his cigarette.

"I told you last night, I only had morning classes today as the afternoon ones were canceled, because the professors had to be at a meeting."

Miyagi stood up and walked over to the couch, "And what are you doing now Shinobu-chin?"

"Laying down."

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked as he was about to sit down, his eyes just about popping out at Shinobu's next words.

"On your bed...and I'm not wearing _anything_."

Miyagi plopped down on the couch, mouth agape trying to think of something coherent to say. "Damn it Shinobu-chin, I'm at _work_ and I can't drop everything right now."

"Did I ask you to?"

Running his free hand over his face he sighed, "No, but then why would you call to tell me _that_?"

"So that you know when you do finish work and get home I'll still be here waiting for you Miyagi."

On the other end of the line, Shinobu's face was turning beet red, the color going all the way up to the tip of his ears.

"I c-can't wait u-until y-you get home a-and th-thrust your b-big c-cock inside m-my e-eager little h-hole."

As his Shinobu-chin had continued speaking, Miyagi's lips had felt like they'd gone dry, with his tongue - he moistened them, clearing his throat with a cough. Even though the young man seventeen years his junior had stuttered a few of his words, it was nevertheless erotic.

The words were arousing as his pants had begun to feel a bit tight with the last few words his young lover had uttered coupled with the fact that Shinobu-chin was naked on his bed, for he'd never known Shinobu to be dishonest.

Well no, that wasn't quite true, but his smaller lover hadn't been able to hide the truth, which meant he couldn't really lie well at all and probably rarely if ever tried except perhaps by omission.

Glancing toward the door to his office with midnight blue eyes, seeing it was closed he leaned back against the cushions, asking, "What else Shinobu-chin?"

The young man with short dirty blond hair hadn't exactly thought his call through, but he managed to reply, though some of his words were stuttered.

"Miyagi," he spoke softly, slowly on the phone to try and not stutter and so he had time to think too, "you'll run your fingertips over my body, slowly, twisting my nipples," he moaned over the phone.

"Shinobu-chin? Are, are you touching yourself?"

"Y-yes...I'm imagining its you, here, touching me, g-getting ready to f-fuck me."

Miyagi groaned at those words, a tent pitching in his pants, making him so fucking uncomfortable as he imagined sinking his cock into Shinobu. "Fuck, Shinobu-chin, you're really going to get it, _hard_ , when I get home later."

Shinobu's whimper only caused Miyagi to groan again, wishing it were the end of the day already so he could be home with his young, eager and waiting lover. The next few hours were going to be hell to get through, certain that they would drag.

"Miyagi," Shinobu sighed softly, "how deep can you go? When you get home, lets find out."

He would never have suspected Shinobu could have such a dirty way with words, but it was so damn arousing, his erection ached, straining against the material of his pants.

He was about to unbutton when he heard footsteps outside the door, his eyes flying to it he watched the doorknob turn.

Standing up he hurried back over to his desk, sitting in his chair hurriedly before the evidence could be witnessed by whomever was about to enter the room.

"I'll see you after work," and hung up, his words rushed as Kamijou Hiroki and the departments head, Takatsuki-san appeared, stepping into the room.

Takatsuki-san smiled at Miyagi, "Hello Miyagi-kun. I and Kamijou-kun were just discussing this weekends upcoming conference in Honshu."

He had completely forgotten about that and that the three of them were supposed to get together for lunch, which was in about twenty minutes. One brow twitched, praying that his erection would be no more by then.

If it had just been Kamijou in the room he would have stood up and left for the bathroom to take care of his _condition_.

However in front of their boss, it was an all together different story and at one time their boss had been his father-in-law making the situation so much worse. He'd be bound to ask questions he wasn't prepared to answer.

"I was just finishing scanning these scan-tron sheets for my morning classes," he didn't want them to realize he'd completely forgotten about their meeting, only because that damn little brat had called and been too fucking sexy on the phone.

Kamijou on the other hand looked at him sharply, suspiciously taking note of Miyagi's twitching brow. The little devil assistant of his turned to the dean, "Sir, do you have the Tsukayo file with you?"

The dean blinked and double checking he turned to the meticulously clean desk of Kamijou Hiroki, setting his briefcase on the surface to rummage through it, allowing Miyagi enough time to stand and don his knee length was a lucky thing it was so long so that he could hide the embarrassing evidence of his arousal, though he noticed Kamijou's silent snicker.

Takatsuki-san, "It looks as though I do have the Tsukayo file Kamijou-kun. Although is there a reason we need it?"

Miyagi, "Actually, there is. Tuskayo _has_ decided to attend the conference this weekend." A weekend he knew Shinobu wasn't going to be happy about, since they wouldn't be together for an entire two days and three nights.

Which meant that tonight he'd just have to screw Shinobu to exhaustion to try and make up for those nights they would miss.

It wasn't long after that, that the three of them left the building of Mitsuhashi University, everyone riding in Miyagi's vehicle to arrive at the designated restaurant for that day's meeting.

The dark haired man in his mid-thirties however had found walking from his and Kamijou Hiroki's shared office to the parking lot where his car awaited difficult, each movement causing him to become all the more aware of his still aroused state.

He couldn't get it out of his head the things that Shinobu had told him over the phone, even though his father was sitting right next to him in the front passenger seat of his car with Kamijou behind them.

Anytime he felt himself starting to go limp, Takatsuki-san would bring up his son and that would lead back to Miyagi's conversation with him, but only in his head thankfully otherwise things could have become awkward and tense had he spoken his thoughts aloud.

All throughout their meeting, before, during and after they ordered, he continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat across from the Dean of Mitsuhashi's Literature Department and Kamijou.

He scowled warningly at his subordinate as the short brunette dared to smirk at him knowingly. He'd get the little devil back.

He leaned over the table, "Kamijou, do you mind if I borrow your cell, mines batteries seem to have died and I need to message someone real quick, its very important."

Kamijou, probably thinking it was Shinobu whom Miyagi wanted to message gave a sideways glance to their boss whom happened to be Shinobu's father. Perhaps if it had been anyone else in the world the cinnamon brown eyed brunette would not have lent Miyagi the cell, more than likely out of fear for what could happen.

Miyagi however upon flipping the phone open looked quickly into Kamijou's contacts list and seeing Kusama Nowaki as the first name on the list he clicked that to send a text message.

 _'Tonight use me as your toy and show me how a real man fucks._ '

Closing the phone he handed it back to his assistant whom eyed his satisfied smirk with a frown and his usual furrowed brows questioningly as he slipped it into his pants pocket. It was only too bad he wouldn't be witness to the scene that would cause.

Soon their orders were brought to them as they discussed the upcoming conference. As they ate, he was able to forget for a moment his unbearable erection, in fact he thought he had begun to grow limp from the mundane actions of consuming lunch and discussing work.

However when Takatsuki-san, Shinobu-chin's father spoke next his cock stood to attention again as the image of a naked, waiting wanton young man crossed his vision and he had to bite down on his tongue least he make a sound.

"My son though, I don't know what to do with him. I know he wants to be independent, but I wish he'd visit more." He took a deep breath and then slowly expelled it, shaking his head. "I'd like to know whom he's seeing."

Miyagi's mouth gaped open, unable to voice the question, but it seemed Kamijou beat him to it.

"How do you know he's seeing anyone?"

"Risako said she caught him purchasing something from the adult toy store while she was on a date with her..." he grimaced, his eyes gazing at Miyagi uncomfortably.

He just shrugged, "It's okay Takatsuki-san, I have my own special person," but he couldn't admit to him whom that special person was. Although he felt all the blood inside him pooling down into his loins. He prayed the meeting to be over soon so that he could head home and fuck his little lovers brains from here to kingdom come.

Having an erection for so long was bad enough, but having to endure it at a meeting sitting across from ones boss whom also happened to be the father of ones lover whom also happened to be another man was horrifying unbearable though thus far he'd managed to get through it.

He had to give Kamijou a little credit though, for distracting the Dean from time to time to give him a little reprieve and so that he'd been able to hide earlier when getting his coat.

Finally, when the meeting was over he heaved a sigh of relief, throughout the meeting he'd kept his coat on, even though it had gotten overly warm as the afternoon progressed.

He'd done so that no matter what happened he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of anyone finding out, though Kamijou had somehow known without even having to look.

Once he'd dropped off both the Dean of the University he worked at back at work and then Kamijou at the apartment he shared with his own lover, the intern of a doctor, Kusama Nowaki he headed home.

He was finally going to pay that brat back for the trouble he'd caused him in the past few hours. As he departed from the parking lot of Kamijou's building, he couldn't help but smirk as he heard the man's yell from the ground level while pulling out and into traffic.

Several minutes later he stood outside his apartment door, key in hand. He slowly unlocked the door. The lights were off, but a soft glow came from the direction of his bedroom.

That little punk really was there he thought as he removed his coat and hung it up, slowly undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

As he passed the bathroom the scent of jasmine and warm steam as though someone had just recently gotten out of the bath assailed him.

The door to his room was open but a crack, the dim light that he'd caught sight of from the entrance of his apartment had escaped the bedroom. Slowly he pressed the door open, his work tie still held in his hand.

There lay on his back, the young man with wide gray eyes and not a stitch on. Miyagi spoke not a word as he gazed at his young lover intently, watching the one whom had terrorized him till he had irrefutably fallen in love with the little monster.

A terribly cute and naïve monster, but a terrorist none-the-less, _his_ sweet terrorist.

Shinobu trembled as he gazed up into the older mans midnight blue eyes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly spread his legs, presenting himself, his twitching cock and twitching hole, to Miyagi.

Miyagi unzipped his pants and tugged out his cock, he couldn't wait to be inside Shinobu so didn't take the time to remove his unbuttoned shirt nor his pants as he leaned down onto the bed, grabbing the younger mans wrists and holding his arms up over his head with just one hand.

Gray eyes blinked, "Mi-miyagi?"

"Because of that little phone call I had to sit through a meeting with Kamijou and your dad with an erection for most of it. I can't hold back Shinobu-chin," and before the brat could speak, he claimed his mouth with his own.

He positioned his cock at his lovers little hole, not bothering to prepare him, but he could tell that the little terrorist had been busy playing with himself, preparing for the moment of his arrival.

With one hard fast thrust he was engulfed inside of Shinobu, to the hilt.

The small body beneath him arched into him, the mouth beneath his crying out a moan, gray eyes darkening, sparkling, fluttering closed and then slowly opening half way, the pupils dilated.

He tore his mouth from Shinobu's, both of them panting lightly.

Shinobu whimpered when Miyagi slowly gyrated his hips, causing him to shift ever so slightly inside the boy in his late teens, yet still managed to say with a quiver of his lips, "Miyagi...I love...you..." as his hands were released to snake up and around Miyagi's head, planting fervent kisses all over his face, neck and shoulders.

"I love you too, you brat," and before Shinobu could make a retort he began moving again, thrusting over and over into the younger man all throughout the the rest of the afternoon and past the early evening into the late.

Several more times than himself, Shinobu came, he himself not ceasing until his own cock was completely milked of cum and he'd filled his bratty terrorist of a lover to the brim with his hot seed.

Several hours later Miyagi was no longer erect and the two lovers lay side by side, holding hands, exhausted.

The older of the two smiled contently, "How about we order in and go another round?"

Sleepy gray eyes widened, "What!? Aren't you tired?"

Miyagi chuckled, his fingers of his freehand brushing his mouth, "Maybe a little, but I intend to fuck you over and over again until dawn."

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as his Shinobu-chin's ears turned a vibrant shade of red. Quickly he dialed for delivery and before Shinobu was aware of his intentions he loomed over him yet again.

It was going to be one long night, and tomorrow was going to be one long day with a sore overused ass.

He, however, didn't care as he wrapped his legs around Miyagi's waist and met him thrust for thrust as they loved one another throughout the night.

They were only interrupted once by the delivery man, the dinner used for fuel to re-energize so that Miyagi could keep to his determination to fuck him over and over again until dawn and that was exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Table C from lover100](http://tatsumi-senpai.livejournal.com/34038.html). This was for prompt word _erection_


End file.
